Eris
Sarasa.jpg|Eris Kisaragi.Sarasa.full.130198.jpg|Eris at her window 2008-08-18-111595.jpeg|Eris outside (very rare) near windmills Kisaragi.Sarasa.full.1054613.jpg|Eris singing 1942-934782468.jpg|Eris playing the piano Kisaragi.Sarasa.full.1054615.jpg|Eris asleep in a chair Kisaragi.Sarasa.600.1054618.jpg|Eris learning to cook (XD she like batter but who doesnt) Kisaragi.Sarasa.600.1056036.jpg|Eris's illustion abilities at work (making someone see her running on air in the painting of stairs cases) Kisaragi.Sarasa.full.1054609.jpg|Eris serving tea at a gathering (her sister tried to talk her into letting her do it instead but failed) Her name is Eris. Her name means Strife in greek. She is 15 1/2 years old. Her only known family is her younger sister, Senka. She has long light blue hair and emerald green eyes. Her choice of clothing is normally one of her long white dresses. She is very ill with an unknown and incurable desease. She is very calm and quiet. She is very kind-hearted and level-headed. She has a smooth voice and can play the piano, though her sister doesnt let her Soshite.Ashita.No.Sekai.Yori.full.893243.jpg|Senka at school Mizumori.Minami.full.1009860.jpg|Senka asleep Mizumori.Minami.full.1009853.jpg|Senka holding her sister's hand, and crying because she collapsed Soshite.Ashita.No.Sekai.Yori.full.893230.jpg|Senka learning to cook Soshite.Ashita.No.Sekai.Yori.600.5792-2.jpg|Senka sitting outside with her sister Soshite.Ashita.No.Sekai.Yori.full.130584-1.jpg|Senka in the wind out of bed much. Her sister tries to take care of her the best she can. Dispite her illness she is capable of amazing feats. Though she never told her dear sister, for the sake of not wanting her to worry, the illness gave her a vast power of illusion. What she doesn't know is that her sister is also keeping her own secrets from her. Her illusion ability has improved over time and she has almost full control over it now. She's so capable that she actually can make a person feel completely dry and on land when they are swimming in an ocean. Due to the fact she hardly left her house as a kid she is phenomenal with computers. She could hack into NASA and the Pentagon, switch their data and not leave a trace, though she is far too nice to. Senka is her younger sister. Her name means Shadow. Senka has been secretly studying everything around her but cant always get the correct information because her sister uses her illusions to keep her away from certain things. She obtained Graze's "Infinity bag" one day after school when she came across the strange mercenary. Senka wishes to join a group that will help but which group will be lucky enough to get her is which ever one will get to her first. Senka always tries to lessen her sister's stress but is turned down very often. This is why she prays to join a group. Senka has recently joined a group called "The Strike Witches" where she has gotten a strike unit and training. Senka has a completely booked schedule; she home schools Eris in the morning from 4-12:30 then made lunch, she has her strike witch training from 1-5 then makes dinner from 6 or 7 she works at a sushi bar until 11 or 12, then she heads home for sleep.